Ojos Verdes
by Hestiaa
Summary: No conoce este lugar, no conoce a esta gente, no conoce siquiera a quien debería ser su mejor amiga. Esta mujer no es Mary Margaret. Esta mujer es mucho más que una simple maestra, con un corazón bondadoso y sensible. Esta mujer es su madre. Y Emma no sabe como manejar eso.


**Green Eyes **

_i_

_Honey you are a rock / Upon which I stand / And I come here to talk / I hope you understand _

_That green eyes / Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you / And how could anybody deny you?_

(Cariño tu eres la roca / En la que yo me paro / Y he venido aquí a hablarte / Espero que entiendas

Que ojos verdes / La luz está brillando sobre ti / Y cómo podría cualquiera negarte?)

Es extraño como, entre todas las cosas increíbles e impensadas que le han sucedido en los últimos días, no son los Dragones, los Ogros o los portales mágicos lo que más sorprenda a Emma. No, lo que más la sorprende son las paredes del castillo que estaba destinado a ser su hogar. Son enormes, frías, oscuras. Es casi imposibles penetrarlas a pie. Los anchos ladrillos de piedra, apilados uno sobre otro, se pierden de vista hasta que es imposible determinar adonde termina la enorme muralla que lo rodea, diseñada para protegerlo de los extraños, de quien quisiera hacer daño a sus habitantes. Pero Emma se figura (aunque mucho de eso no entiende) que a fin de cuentas no importó cuán grandes sean los muros y cuan pesadas las rocas, nada podría haberlos protegido de la maldición que los arrancó de aquel bosque para llevarlos a otra tierra.

La hiedra ha crecido sobre ellas, metiéndose en las rendijas, tapando la luz de la luna que baña el valle de un color azul oscuro, casi violeta. Emma camina detrás de su madre sin hablar, siguiendo sus pasos, sin separarse de ella. Una parte de ella desea detenerse por un momento, echar un vistazo al lugar, perderse entre sus crecidos y desprolijos jardines… pero sabe que no pueden, que están de paso. Así que se mantiene en silencio, simplemente porque tiene una sensación extraña en el pecho, cercana a la tristeza, que le impide pensar en nada que no sean los sonidos de sus pasos en el amplio y vacío corredor. Mary Margaret extiende su mano de la nada, por un breve segundo, y roza con las yemas de sus dedos la tela de una de las gastadas cortinas. Es casi imperceptible, pero Emma alcanza a verlo, y aquello no hace más que aumentar su desasosiego. Nota entonces que las pocas cortinas que quedan están atadas a los costados con unas simples cintas blancas… iguales a las que Mary Margaret tiene en su apartamento, en cada ventana, en cada cortina. Emma suspira. Están tan lejos de allí. No conoce este lugar, no conoce a esta gente, no conoce siquiera a quien debería ser su mejor amiga. Pero esta mujer no es Mary Margaret. Esta mujer es mucho más que una simple maestra, con un corazón bondadoso y sensible. Esta mujer es su madre. Emma no sabe como manejar eso.

- Es por aquí.- dice ella, con aquella voz segura y firme que Emma esta empezando a conocer, señalando uno de los corredores.- Al final de este pasillo…- agrega, acomodándose el carcaj con las flechas sobre un hombro. Parece nerviosa. Tal vez ella, al igual que Emma, se siente intimidada por este lugar. Tal vez tiene demasiados recuerdos aquí, y verlo destruido le da tristeza. Emma se encuentra con que tenía razón cuando ambas se quedan solas en la habitación. Hay una brisa fresca que entra por las ventanas sin vidrios, y Emma se acerca a una de ellas, mirando hacia el oscuro bosque, hacia la luz de la luna reflejándose en el lago. Es hermoso. No le cuesta imaginarse cuán increíble debe de haber sido aquel lugar cuando los jardines eran prolijos y coloridos, y los habitantes del reino caminaban por los senderos, hablando, riendo, llenándolos de vida.

- Nunca creí que vería este lugar de nuevo…- dice su madre. Emma intenta no prestarle atención a la tristeza en su voz, porque sabe que no podrá contener su emoción si así lo hace.- Esta era tu habitación. Aquí iba a enseñarte a hablar… a caminar… a vestirte para tu primer baile. Pero nunca pudimos hacer nada de eso. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ser una familia.- agrega, abrazando a un pequeño oso de peluche que recogió de entre los escombros. Y eso, más que nada, más que los Ogros y los Dragones, más que las paredes del castillo, es lo que la asombra. Una familia es todo lo que Emma siempre quiso. Una madre. Un padre. Alguien que la ame tanto como para darlo todo por ella. Alguien que la proteja de los males del mundo. Ese era su más ferviente deseo… deseo que, ahora entiende, comparte con su madre.

- Tenemos una familia… en Storybrook. Deberíamos poner esto a andar para volver a ellos.- responde, porque no puede lidiar con eso ahora, porque por mucho que lo desee hay cosas más apremiantes, más importantes, y al menos una de ellas dos debería recordar eso. Su madre asiente, deja de lado la tristeza, y pone manos a la obra.

Pero cuando todo pasa y Cora se desvanece, Emma mira hacia las cenizas del que fuera un ropero para darse cuenta de que acaba de exterminar su única esperanza… se le hace difícil mantener sus barreras.

- Lamento haber quemado nuestro transporte a casa… no podía dejar que…-

- Tenías que poner a Henry primero.- la interrumpe su madre, su voz segura, sus ojos llenos de orgullo. ¿Está orgullosa? A Emma le cuesta creer que ella aún esté orgullosa después de que no ha hecho otra cosa que arruinar sus planes desde que llegaron a este lugar. Eso es lo que hacen los padres, piensa. Eso es lo que ella haría por Henry. Y le cuesta creer que alguien pueda quererla tanto.

- He estado enojada por tanto tiempo. Preguntándome… cómo podían haber elegido dejarme crecer sin ustedes…- comienza, y su madre parece a punto de interrumpirla, asi que Emma continúa antes de que eso suceda.- Pero viendo todo esto… tu diste todo por mi, y aún lo haces… lo siento, no soy buena en esto. Lo que quiero decir es que… yo sólo… no estoy acostumbrada a ser la prioridad de alguien.- finaliza, sin poder contener las lágrimas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Mary Margaret haya entendido el mensaje. Aparentemente lo hace, porque se acerca hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerzas, tal y como la abrazó unos días atrás en la calle principal de Storybrooke. Y Emma la abraza también, dejándose envolver por la familiaridad de su tacto, de su esencia, de su perfume.

- Bueno, acostúmbrate.- es todo lo que su madre da por respuesta. Pero Emma la entiende. Y sonríe entre las lágrimas, porque sus palabras son tan certeras, tan reales, que le provocan una alegría desbordante. Se siente algo estúpida por un momento. Avergonzada. Porque esta mujer no ha hecho más que sacrificios por ella. Desde que llegó a su vida, la ha acompañado, la ha apoyado, la ha querido y comprendido como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Y no importa si esta mujer es Mary Margaret o Blancanieves o ambas… ella ha sido la madre de Emma desde el momento en que se conocieron.

En cuanto se separan, su madre estira su mano para limpiarle las mejillas, y Emma suelta una risita porque eso suena como algo que ella haría, que una madre haría. No puede evitar pensar, mientras abandona la habitación para unirse al resto, que tal vez hay algo mágico en todo eso. Que no es coincidencia que sus propias paredes se hayan desvanecido por un segundo en aquél lugar en el que se suponía que ella aprendería de las cosas importantes de la vida.

Se detiene entonces, cuando nota que Mary Margaret no la ha seguido, y la espera en el oscuro corredor. Éste debería ser un lugar tenebroso, piensa. Es misterioso, oscuro, repleto de peligros. Sin embargo, Emma no puede evitar sentirse a salvo allí. Aprovechándose de su soledad, estira su mano y desata una de las cortinas, quedándose con la gastada cinta blanca que las ataba, metiéndosela en el bolsillo de sus sucios jeans. Este lugar es suyo, después de todo.

- ¿Llevándote un recuerdo?- inquiere Mary Margaret, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que Emma se sobresalte.

- Sí, supongo. ¿Tu no quieres nada?- pregunta ella. Los ojos de su madre se vuelven oscuros y tristes por un brevísimo momento, y Emma teme haberla ofendido. Entonces su madre sacude la cabeza, y se acomoda el carcaj sobre el hombro.

- Este lugar no es más mi hogar, Emma. No es lugar que solía ser. No es algo que yo quiera recordar.- responde, frunciéndose de hombros. Y Emma la entiende. Su madre camina entonces, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse a añorar, a extrañar, a lamentarse. Y aunque intenta ocultar su rostro, Emma puede ver un par de lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas, brillando como gotas de plata bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

_ii_

_I came here with a load / And it feels so much lighter now I met you / And honey you should know / That I could never go on without you_

(Vine aquí con una carga / y se siente mucho más liviana desde que te conocí /

Y cariño deberías saber / que nunca podría seguir sin ti)

- Aquí acamparemos. No es conveniente seguir caminando.- ordena Snow, quitándose el carcaj y dejándolo caer al piso. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que Mulán no aprueba la decisión, pero no podría importarle menos. Está cansada, física y mentalmente, y un guerrero cansado tiende a ser un guerrero imprudente. El resto del clan la imita, comenzando a quitarse las armas y apilándolas a un lado.

- ¿Debo ir a buscar leña para el fuego?- inquiere Aurora, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Snow niega con la cabeza.

- No sería prudente encender una fogata esta noche.

- Creí que dijiste que los Ogros no veían…- se queja Emma, a media voz. No hay miedo en su rostro, si no una tristeza cansina, como si estuviera cansada de retroceder dos pasos por cada uno que toma. Snow le sonríe, palpándole el hombro con cariño.

- Eso es verdad, pero no es a los Ogros a quienes les temo. No sabemos que otro tipo de criaturas pueden habitar aquí.- le explica. Emma asiente, conforme con la respuesta, y camina hasta el pequeño arroyuelo que corre a través del claro en el bosque, comenzando a lavarse la cara y las manos. El agua debe de estar helada, y Snow sabe que Emma terminará por arrepentirse de lo que está haciendo ahora cuando el frío de las altas horas de la noche comience a bajar. Pero también sabe que Emma no está en ánimos de recibir concejos maternales en este momento. Se pregunta, brevemente, si su hija alguna vez estará en esos ánimos.

- ¿Duermes primero tu o yo?- inquiere Mulán, en cuanto termina de armar el pequeño refugio de mantas. Snow entiende adónde está apuntando. Sólo ellas dos conocen verdaderamente el bosque, sus secretos y sus mañas. Sería imprudente dejar a Emma y a Aurora de guardia al mismo tiempo.

- Yo tomo la primera guardia.- responde. Mulán asiente, acomodándose en el extremo más lejano del refugio, y a Snow no se le escapa el sutil movimiento con el que la guerrera guarda su cuchillo debajo de su almohada, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

- Yo me quedaré despierta contigo…- murmura Aurora, alejándose hasta el borde del arroyo y sentándose en las raíces de un árbol.

- ¿Necesitas que me quede también o…?- comienza Emma.

- No, no. Ve a dormir. Ha sido un día largo para ti.- responde ella, intentando minimizar su tono condescendiente. Emma sólo asiente, recostándose en el refugio, intentando acomodar las mantas para formar una almohada. Snow se sienta en el suelo de tierra, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, e intenta concentrarse en el bosque, en sus sonidos. No es fácil, sin embargo. Puede oír los lloriqueos de Aurora a la distancia, por sobre el sonido del arrollo. Hay algo tan familiar en su dolor que la entristece de repente. Snow cierra los ojos, conciente de que esa no es una jugada prudente, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. El día ha sido largo, cansador, emotivo… mucho más que eso. Las palabras de Emma todavía la atormentan, rebotan en su mente como una canción pegadiza. "_No estoy acostumbrada a ser la prioridad de alguien_". Eso es lo que su hija dijo. La hija por la que su esposo casi da la vida. La hija por la cual ella haría lo que fuera, lo que le pidieran. Intenta no pensar en eso. Intenta no pensar en el puñado de cosas que sabe de Emma, de su difícil infancia, de lo mal que la trataron, de lo sola que ha estado, de cuánto la han defraudado. Ahora, no se lamenta por no haber podido enseñarle a caminar, a hablar, a vestirse para un baile. Ahora se lamenta que ni ella ni nadie le han enseñado jamás lo que se siente ser amada. Esa, y no otra, es la maldición más grande del mundo.

Le echa un vistazo a su hija, que intenta dormir a su lado sobre el improvisado colchón. Tiene los labios pálidos, casi morados. Está temblando del frío. Snow sabía que esto iba a pasar. Se acerca más a ella, quitándose el largo pañuelo que lleva en el cuello y tapándola con él. Emma abre los ojos, asustada, y se incorpora.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Fui yo… no pasó nada.- murmura ella, intentando calmarla, tomándola por los hombros. Emma suspira.

- Casi me matas del susto…- responde bajando el tono.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que… estabas muriéndote de frío.- le explica, mientras su hija vuelve a recostarse. Emma mira entonces al pañuelo que aún la envuelve, y después a Snow.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No tienes frío?- pregunta. Snow niega.

- Estoy acostumbrada. Te sorprenderías de saber cuántas veces he tenido que dormir en este bosque.- le explica, intentando no sonar demasiado orgullosa de sí misma. Emma suelta una risita amarga.

- Creo que a estas alturas, nada de lo que pudieras decirme me sorprendería…- confiesa. Snow sólo asiente, conciente de que su hija no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. No tiene sentido corregirla. Lo último que quiere es discutir con ella cuando siente, por primera vez desde que Emma rompió la maldición, que están conectándose. Lo que pasó en la guardería no fue casual, y Snow sabe que pasará bastante tiempo hasta que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. De ahora en adelante, deberá caminar con zapatos de algodón en cuanto a Emma se refiere. Y ella está temblando de nuevo. Recostada mirando hacia las pocas estrellas que se ven detrás de las copas de los árboles, respira casi con dificultad. Y Snow olvida su discreción porque, al final del día, ha venido aquí a acompañarla, a protegerla, aún de sí misma.

- Debes cruzar tus brazos sobre tu pecho. Mantener esta parte caliente.- le dice, tomándola de las muñecas y enseñándole la técnica. Emma no opone resistencia, pero tampoco la mira a los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando Snow está por soltarla, Emma se aferra a una de sus manos.

- El lugar al que fuimos hoy… era muy bonito.- murmura, y sus mejillas se sonrojan, como si temiera ofender a su madre o algo por el estilo. Snow se aferra más a su mano, y le acaricia tentativamente la frente, suspirando de alivio al ver como Emma cierra los ojos ante el gesto, relajándose.

- No tienes idea de cuánto significa eso para mi.- confiesa, intentando contener la emoción de su voz. Porque no puede permitirse llorar. Emma la necesita entera, fuerte y segura. Ya habrá tiempo para el duelo, para la tristeza. Emma bosteza sin vergüenza, acomodándose más cerca de su madre, y a Snow le parece que su hija está tan cansada que no tiene siquiera energía para mantener su postura fría y distante.

- Mataría por una taza de chocolate caliente…- dice, con una sonrisa en sus labios, su voz cargada de sueño.

- Tal vez mañana…- bromea ella, y Emma suelta una risita divertida, despreocupada. No tarda en quedarse dormida, aún sosteniendo la mano de su madre, su cabeza casi apoyada en su falda. Snow vuelve a mirar hacia el bosque. Aurora aún llora. El río aún corre. De vez en vez, Emma se mueve a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarse a su pecho, a la bufanda de Snow, a su mano. Y Snow piensa, con una media sonrisa, que aún le quedan un par de cosas que enseñarle a Emma. Tal vez, hasta ahora, nadie le ha enseñado lo que se siente ser amada… pero Snow tiene la sensación que nunca se es demasiado tarde para aprender.

_iii_

_Honey you are the sea / Upon which I float / And I came here to talk / I think you should know_

_That green eyes / You're the one that I wanted to find / And anyone who tried to deny you / Must be out of their mind_

_(Cariño tu eres el océano en el que yo floto / y he venido aquí a hablarte / creo que tu deberías saber_

_Que, ojos verdes / tu eres lo que yo quería encontrar / Y cualquiera que intentó negarte / Debe estar loco_

Emma no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que bajó de la planta de habichuelas. Snow está comenzando a preocuparse, de hecho. Lo que sea que ocurrió allá arriba debe de haber asustado a su hija. No se atreve, de todas formas, a preguntar. Sabe que ese tipo de cosas no funcionan con Emma. Debe buscar las respuestas por otro lado. Snow espera un par de horas con paciencia, mientras caminan por un sendero del bosque que Mulán eligió, y que va a llevarlas a un claro seguro adonde pasar la noche, y en donde pensar en sus próximos movimientos. La oportunidad se da en cuanto Mulán las envía a buscar agua al río más cercano mientras ella y Aurora arman el campamento. Emma se quita entonces la venda que lleva en la mano, y Snow puede ver un corte profundo en su palma. Emma frunce el ceño y contiene la respiración mientras sumerge la mano en el río, limpiando la herida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunta Snow, tentativamente. Emma asiente, sin mirarla, apretando su mandíbula en señal de dolor. Snow toma la mano de su hija entre las propias, examinando la herida.- Esto no va a curarse sólo… va a necesitar algo de ayuda.- le explica.

- A menos que hayas traídos vendas o algún ungüento no veo cómo podríamos curarlo.- dice Emma, de forma brusca y ofensiva, pero Snow no le hace caso. Sabe que no es su hija la que habla, si no el dolor que siente.

- Espera aquí.- le ordena, mientras se pone de pie y camina hasta el borde del bosque, en donde los árboles comienzan a crecer. Busca por un buen rato entre la maleza hasta que encuentra la pequeña planta de hojas chatas que necesita. Toma un buen puñado y vuelve a la vera del río.- ¿Me prestas tu cuchillo?- le pide a su hija. Emma asiente, tendiéndole el arma. Snow comienza a picar las hojas sobre una roca, mezclándolas con el agua clara del río, hasta que toman una consistencia pastosa, poco vistosa. Limpia con cuidado la venda que Emma ha estado usando en el río, retorciéndola hasta que queda casi seca.

- Huele horrible.- dice Emma, examinando la mezcla por sobre su hombro. Snow sonríe.

- Como la mayoría de las medicinas.- le responde, indicándole que se siente. Vuelve a tomar la mano de su hija en las suyas, examinando una vez más la herida.- Puede que esto vaya a arderte al principio. Pero prometo que esto lo mejorará. Al menos hasta que volvamos a casa.- le explica. Emma asiente, de forma tensa, como preparándose para el dolor. Snow comienza entonces a esparcir la mezcla sobre la herida con cuidado, y su corazón da un vuelco cada vez que Emma se mueve a su lado, intentando contrarrestar el dolor.

- Está bien… con esto debería bastar.- le dice, comenzando a envolverle la mano con el pañuelo. Emma asiente y suspira, relajándose un poco. Snow considera eso como una señal de avance.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hook que te hizo desconfiar de él?- murmura, comenzando por, lo que ella cree, que es la punta del iceberg. Emma frunce el ceño.

- Nada, verdaderamente. Pero… no confiaba en él. No podría decir porqué.- se explica, y Snow no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario. A Emma no parece gustarle eso.- ¿Te parece divertido, acaso?- inquiere, poniéndose de pie.

- No, divertido no. Es sólo que… eso es algo que tu harías. No confiar en alguien sólo porque sí.- se explica, tomando una de las cantimploras que Mulán les dio y llenándola en el río. Emma mira al vacío por un segundo, pensando en las palabras de su madre.

- Tal vez me recordaba demasiado a alguien.- murmura, más para sí misma que para su compañera. Snow asiente, satisfecha consigo misma por haberse acercado al fondo de todo esto.

- Bueno… si tu considerabas que no debíamos confiar en él, apoyo tu decisión. Yo confío en ti.- le dice, mientras llena otro de los recipientes.- Y conseguiste la brújula, ¿no? Eso es lo importante.- agrega, dándole un apretón en el hombro. Emma asiente, cruzándose de brazos. Snow está por ponerse en marcha para volver al campamento cuando oye la voz de Emma.

- Esto es lo que yo… lo que yo hacía antes. Robar, digo. Por esto me pusieron en prisión, por esto tuve a Henry ahí. Yo robaba, era… una delincuente.- dice, su voz cargada de tristeza, de miedo, de vergüenza. Snow vuelve sobre sus pasos, acercándose a su hija tanto como puede, colocándole una mano en su mejilla.

- ¿Tu sabes que esas cosas… no me importan? Nunca me han importado, Emma. No debes temer a tu pasado. Todos tenemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Pero no es eso lo que importa verdaderamente. No es la caída lo que debe importarnos, si no la forma en la que nos levantamos. Y yo estoy… muy orgullosa de ti.- le dice, con todo el amor que posee, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Emma asiente, y Snow le limpia las lágrimas con su pulgar.

- Gracias.- murmura, con una media sonrisa. Snow sonríe también, sin poder contener el impulso de abrazarla con fuerzas, rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola tanto como puede. Emma la abraza, también, y si Snow se permitiera ser un poco subjetiva, diría que Emma está comenzando a disfrutar de este tipo de cosas tanto como ella.

- Deberíamos volver…- le dice, después de unos momentos, y Snow adhiere de mala gana, soltándose de su hija otra vez, y tomando sus cosas.

- Así conocí al padre de Henry, ¿sabes?- le dice, mientras caminan a paso cansado entre los árboles. Inconcientemente, Snow baja la marcha.

- ¿Robando?- inquiere, con tono divertido. Emma asiente, y Snow suelta una carcajada que hace volar a un par de pájaros de los árboles.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo gracioso?- pregunta Emma. No está ofendida, sin embargo. Sonríe tanto como su madre.

- Que así es como conocí a tu padre.- le explica Snow, conteniendo la risa. Emma parece impresionada. No, es más que eso… Emma tiene curiosidad. Algo que, hasta ahora, había permanecido del otro lado de aquella pared que tantos años le había costado construir.

- ¿Así como? ¿Robando?- pregunta, interesada, y ella también disminuye la velocidad de sus pasos. Es Snow la que asiente ahora.- Tú… ¿le robaste a él?

- Exacto. Una bolsa con sus pertenencias… en uno de estos caminos, de hecho.- le explica. Emma sonríe.

- Veo que fue amor a primera vista, entonces.- bromea ella.

- Créeme, es difícil no enamorarse de tu padre.- responde Snow, a media voz, porque el simple recuerdo de su esposo le hace arder las entrañas. Lo extraña demasiado como para bromear acerca de eso. Emma la mira con detenimiento, y Snow nota algo en sus ojos, aquello que vio esa noche en la guardería. Emma parece… nostálgica. Como si la simple idea de su padre, de su familia, la pusiera en ese estado. Y Snow sabe que, en el fondo, Emma está ávida por saber más. No se atreve a preguntar… pero eso no significa que no quiera saber más acerca de su padre, de su madre, de aquél lugar que estaba destinado a ser su hogar. Y Snow sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

- Lo primero que robé fue un cuchillo. Lo robé de un granero cercano al castillo adonde solíamos vivir con mi padre, justo después de que el cazador me dejara libre en el bosque.- explica, mirando a su hija de reojos. Por un momento hay silencio, y Snow cree que su táctica de dar información para recibir información no va a funcionar. Pero entonces, Emma habla.

- Lo primero que robé fue una muñeca. Debo haber tenido cuatro años. A una de mis hermanas adoptivas le habían regalado esta muñeca de trapo para Navidad y… me gustaba demasiado como para jugar con ella sólo unas horas al día. Así que esperé a que se quedara dormida para robársela.- comienza su hija. Snow la deja hablar, reteniendo toda la información que puede. El sol comienza a caer en el horizonte, tiñendo el mundo de un color naranja furioso, filtrándose perezosamente entre las hojas de los árboles. Y Emma habla. Cuenta una historia tras otra.

Snow tiene la impresión, cuando llegan al campamento y su hija detiene su discurso, que la mano de Emma no es lo único que está sanando.

_iv_

_I came here with a load / And it feels so much lighter now I met you / And honey you should know / That I could never go on without you_

(Vine aquí con una carga / y se siente mucho más liviana desde que te conocí /

Y cariño deberías saber / que nunca podría seguir sin ti)

Una parte de ella cree que se lo está imaginando, que desea tanto una taza de chocolate caliente que su cerebro está comenzando a jugarle trucos. Cuando abre los ojos, sin embargo, comienza a convencerse de que ese no es el caso. Se sorprende cuando, en lugar de las copas de los altos árboles, se encuentra con los listones de madera del techo del apartamento. Está en su cama, en su colchón, con aquellas sábanas que huelen a jazmines, con la luz del amanecer penetrando perezosamente entre las rendijas de las ventanas. Lo que termina por convencerla es el sonido de la pausada y pesada respiración de su hijo, que duerme en una improvisada cama a su lado. Está en casa. En su hogar. Nada es mejor que eso.

Considera por un segundo volver a dormirse por un par de horas más, pero el olor a chocolate que sube por las escaleras es demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. Emma se estira, desperezándose por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y bajar a la cocina.

No le sorprende que sea su madre a quien se encuentra allí, calada en sus pijamas floreados y sus pantuflas, tarareando algo en voz muy baja.

- Buen día.- murmura ella, con voz rasposa, sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Snow sonríe brillantemente.

- Buen día.- responde, más animada que su hija, dejándole una taza de chocolate en la mesa y besándole la frente. Emma toma el brebaje entre sus manos, respirando en su vapor antes de darle el primer trago, llenándose los pulmones del perfume a chocolate y canela.- Ten cuidado, está caliente.- agrega su madre, sentándose a su lado, con su propia taza en sus manos. Pero Emma está demasiado tentada como para esperar, así que toma un buen trago de la bebida, quemándose la lengua, la garganta, las entrañas. No lo importa el ardor: aún así, el chocolate sabe excelente.

- Exquisito. Tal y como lo recordaba.- murmura, dejando la taza en la mesa, y regalándole una sonrisa a su madre. Ella se la devuelve.

- No tan bueno como la compañía…- responde, mirándola a los ojos, y Emma cree que nunca se acostumbrará al amor que ve en el rostro de su madre cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan.- Creo que extrañaba esto tanto como al chocolate mismo. O más.- agrega, y Emma sabe que se refiere a estos pequeños encuentros, a las conversaciones, las confidencias. Ella también extrañaba todo eso, para ser honesta. Una parte de ella cree que, en realidad, el chocolate siempre ha sido la excusa.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- inquiere, a sabiendas de que eso es lo que su madre persigue con todo esto. Ella finge enfado.

- ¿Acaso me estás acusando de algo, cariño? ¿Qué no puede una madre simplemente querer compartir una taza de chocolate caliente con su hija?- responde, con una media sonrisa. Emma niega con la cabeza, divertida.

- Tu y yo sabemos que, al menos en esta casa, una taza de chocolate caliente nunca es sólo eso.- se explica, dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Su madre parece a punto de morir de la emoción, como si tener este tipo de conversación relajada y divertida con Emma fuera lo mejor que le pasó en su vida. Snow estira su mano sobre la mesa, tomando la de su hija, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

- Me alegra muchísimo que estemos de vuelta.- le dice, más seriamente. Emma asiente.

- Eso es gracias a ti. Si no fuera por ti… yo no habría durado ni un día siquiera en esa tierra.- confiesa Emma. Su madre sacude la cabeza.

- A mi me gusta creer que fue un trabajo en equipo. Tu y yo… nos complementamos bien.- se explica, dándole un sorbo a su taza también. Emma piensa en eso por un segundo, en la forma automática y casi instintiva en la que ella y su madre funcionan, se protegen, se complementan.

- Bueno… no se si todas las familias son así… pero estoy contenta de que al menos la nuestra funcione de esa forma.- dice, con sinceridad. Su madre asiente en adhesión.- Gracias por haber saltado conmigo… por tenerme fe… no sabes cuánto vale eso para mi.- finaliza, mirándola a los ojos. Su madre sonríe brillantemente, sus ojos centelleando bajo la luz del amanecer.

- No debes agradecerme, Emma. Ese es el tipo de cosas que uno hace por la gente que ama. Y por ti lo haría un millón de veces más. Yo… te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Protegerte no es un sacrificio para mi… es una obligación.- le dice, volviendo a tomarle la mano, con la voz cargada de alegría, de emoción, de aquél amor incondicional que parece emanar de todas sus acciones. Y Emma puede sentir como cada una de las barreras que ha construido durante toda su vida se desvanecen al contacto de sus manos, ante sus palabras. Esta es la mujer por la que Emma lloraba cuando sus padres adoptivos la maltrataban. Era su nombre el que escribía en cada carta que le enviaba a Santa. Eran sus brazos los que añoraba cuando una pesadilla la despertaba en las noches, cuando se sentía enferma. Es su rostro el que Emma creyó, un día, que no vería jamás. Y aquí está, frente a ella, dándole todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Yo también te amo… mamá.- dice ella, su voz apenas un susurro detrás de la emoción, del ardor en su garganta, de veintiocho años de reprimirse a si misma. Snow suelta una risita que se transforma en llanto muy rápido, y el apretón de manos se transforma en un abrazo, y ambas olvidan los chocolates calientes por un buen rato. La suelta después de unos momentos, usando su pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas que han manchado las mejillas de su hija, en un gesto que Emma ya reconoce a la perfección, que ya les pertenece. Ella suelta una risita, puesto que se ha sorprendido a sí misma con el tamaño de su confesión.

- ¿Qué le pusiste al chocolate?- bromea, mirando hacia el fondo de la casi vacía taza. Su madre la mira de reojos, conteniendo su propia sonrisa, como si su hija le estuviera preguntando una simpleza sin igual. Cuando responde, lo hace en una voz baja y con un dejo de superación.

- ¿Qué le puse, Emma? _Canela_, por supuesto.


End file.
